Now and Forever
by notalonepopular
Summary: This is my continuation of A Chance At Forever, so read that first, it's just a small one shot.  Kurt and Blaine are about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. With Kurt off to NYADA, and Blaine living with his brother, what could go wrong?
1. The Start

**Now and Forever**

Chapter 1

"Kurt! Hurry up! We have to leave now if you want to make your flight on time!"

"Coming Dad! Hold on!" Kurt hollered from his bedroom.

Looking around at the bare walls and empty room with a frown, Kurt turned and grabbed his satchel walking out the door to start his new life. He was leaving for New York, the city he only ever dreamed about until now. To top it all off, he was going to NYADA with his best friend, and his amazing boyfriend would be there with him the whole time. Of course Blaine would be living with his older brother Cooper, and Rachel and he would be living in separate dorms, but he could hardly complain.

He is 2 hours from leaving his own personal hell. His prison. Sure, he was leaving his dad, Carole, and Finn, but he would still come back and visit them when he could. Right now all he had to worry about was making his flight on time. Which he wasn't doing a great job of.

At the bottom of the stairs, his dad and Carole waited for him. Finn was over at Rachel's saying goodbye. He had already said goodbye to his stepbrother earlier, so Kurt didn't mind.

The look on Burt's face could only be described as pride for his only son. His son that was now leaving to a new and large city on his own to pursue his dreams. As Kurt got to the end of the stairs, he could see the tears in Carole's eyes and his own tears started too.

Kurt was so excited to be leaving Lima and its homophobic ways, but he would miss his parents so much. He would miss New Directions and the Warblers too.

Finn was staying in Lima and going to the community college with Puck and Sam on a football scholarship. Mercedes was moving to Chicago to start her Music career. Santana and Brittney were going down to California to attend UCLA. Quinn would be off to Yale and Mike was staying in Ohio on a dance scholarship. Everyone was going their separate ways.

"Ready to leave son?" Burt asked.

"Yup, all packed and ready to go. I'm surprised I fit everything into my suitcases!" Kurt said laughing along with his parents.

"Well if you're all good, then it's time to head to the airport. Don't want to miss your plane, now would you?" added Carole jokingly.

Kurt looked around the house one last time before he would start his new life. The memories flooded his head. Although he hadn't lived in the house for very long, he would miss it here. All the sleepovers with his girls, the New Direction parties, Friday night family dinners, and obviously his times with Blaine. Especially that one time on the couch, thought Kurt with a smile on his face.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, let's go."

The three Hummel's got into Kurt's Navigator packed full with all of Kurt's things he would be bringing with him to the city.

As they drove through Lima, Kurt's thoughts drifted away from his parent's conversation and ended on his 18 years in the small town. All the good times and the bad times. He was finally escaping the bullies and the nightmares. He was moving to a city where he would be more accepted and welcomed. The thought excited him and scared him at the same time. Blaine and he would be able to go out on dates and not be glared at, but at the same time, what if something happens? What if the big city tears Blaine and him apart? Stop thinking about that you idiot, Blaine loves you, Kurt said to himself. That calmed him down a little, but not completely.

He would be away from his parents, his friends, his safe zone. He would have Blaine and Rachel with him though, so I will be fine, he thought.

They were about 15 minutes away from the airport when Carole turned and saw the distressed look on Kurt's face.

"Honey, you will be perfectly alright. Stop fretting, you'll get wrinkles." Carole told him with a smile.

Now that thought scared Kurt even more. He eventually stopped worrying enough to smile back at Carole.

"Kurt you know if you feel homesick or uncomfortable, all you have to do is phone home, right? I'll always pick up if you're calling, and Carole will too." Burt reassured his son.

"Thanks Dad, I know."

At that time they had arrived at the airport, and Kurt's stomach had even more butterflies in it than before.

"Blaine! Let's get going! You're going to miss your flight, and I'm not rebooking it for you!"

"Hold on, hold on Dad! Give me 2 more minutes!" Blaine called back.

Blaine placed his last couple of books and his iPod into his carry-on bag and walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned back and surveyed his childhood bedroom. All his posters had been taken down and packed away to be put back up at Coop's house in New York. His closet is now empty with all his clothes neatly arranged in his suitcases. His bookshelf bare and collecting dust already.

This was it. He was fleeing the nest, you could say. Departing for New York in 2 hours, to live with his brother for his senior year, so he could be with his wonderful boyfriend.

_Kurt._ He must be freaking out right about now, Blaine thought. He knew his boyfriend had been packed for weeks, but he could picture exactly what he was doing right now. Kurt would be pacing around the house, checking off everything on his imaginary list in his head. Blaine smiled at the image.

Heading downstairs and into the front hall, Blaine wondered how much he would miss his parents. He had a good relationship with his mother, and an okay one with his father. Both parents were alright with his sexuality, his mother more so. He was comfortable at home, but never really had the feeling of full content.

While at Dalton, Blaine had boarded, and was rarely at home, so moving to New York wouldn't be much different from his time at school. Dalton had been more of a home than his own house had. Hell, Kurt's house felt more like home than his. But he guessed the saying, 'Home is where the heart is' was actually true.

In the front hall, his parents waited, his father with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. His mother smiling at him like usual.

"Are you finally ready to go now Blaine?" his father asked shortly.

Blaine's smile dropped. "I'm pretty sure I have everything, so yes I am ready Father."

"Good, now get it all into the car so we can be off."

"Yes Father."

Blaine picked up his two large suitcases and moved out the door towards the car. All his boxes had already been sent ahead to his brother's apartment the week before, so he didn't have as much to bring with him on the flight.

With his luggage in the trunk, Blaine climbed into the backseat as his parents got into the front. He was actually surprised that his father was going to be seeing him off. He probably just can't wait to get rid of me, Blaine sad solemnly to himself.

"Are you excited, sweetie?" his mother inquired.

Excited was an understatement. He was ecstatic to be going to New York. He would be in the city of his dreams with his boyfriend and his older brother as his guardian. It was going to be amazing.

Blaine's thoughts traveled to everything that Kurt and he would get to do when they got to New York. All the shows they could see, places to visit. They would have the time of their lives. Blaine would get to see Kurt living his dreams, and just the thought of that got him happy. Kurt being happy made Blaine happy. "Of course I'm excited Mother, and don't worry, Coop will take very good care of me."

Now that, Blaine new was an exaggeration. As long as Blaine didn't get arrested or anything like that, he was sure his brother Cooper, really wouldn't care what he did. Oh, and as long as he wouldn't get him in trouble with their parents. Plus, Coop loved Kurt, which means that sleepovers with his boyfriend would be allowed. After all, Coop would hardly stop bringing girls home with Blaine there, so why shouldn't Blaine be allowed the same?

As they got closer to the airport, excitement turned to nerves. Would he and Kurt be alright in the city? Would they be harassed as they had been in Ohio? Or would everything be so much better? The curly haired boy hoped for the latter. After everything they had gone through, all he could want would be acceptance for himself and his boyfriend.

Being able to hold hands walking down the street and going on dates without the stares from everyone around them, was long overdue. Kurt and he deserved the same as any other couple out there, didn't they?

They finally reached the airport and his nerves turned to excitement again. He was finally escaping. He would be gone in about an hour. It was all coming together perfectly.

Blaine couldn't be happier.

"He should be here soon." Kurt told him parents for the millionth time in ten minutes.

Kurt looked around the airport anxiously, waiting for his boyfriend and his parents to arrive. Blaine and Kurt would be taking the same flight to New York together. Starting their new chapter of their lives together.

Kurt craned his neck around trying to catch a glimpse at the younger boys' head of curly hair. Like I'll ever find the shrimp in this crowd, Kurt smiled at himself.

Finally Kurt spotted his beautiful boyfriend coming towards him with the largest grin on his face that Kurt had ever seen on the boy. Kurt returned the smile just as full heartedly.

Thankfully, this was not Kurt's parents' first time meeting the Anderson's, so things wouldn't be too, too awkward. They had first met maybe a month ago, when all the plans for the boys' departure were finalised. The meeting hadn't been bad, Carole and Isabelle Anderson getting along perfectly well, and Burt and Alexander Anderson hitting it off talking about football and cars. Sure the parents' weren't best friends, but they could manage along well enough.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine!"

The boys rushed towards each other, ending up in a bone crushing hug, as if they hadn't seen each other the night before. They parted with a chaste kiss on the lips, as they were still in Ohio and in the company of their parents.

"I'm so excited! This is going to be amazing!" Kurt gushed.

"No, this is going to be perfect" Blaine grinned.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Now and Forever**

Chapter 2

The boys looked out the window as the plane took off from the runway. After they said goodbye and left their parents, the trip through customs and baggage was a blur as Kurt and Blaine anxiously awaited their arrival in New York.

It was finally happening, Kurt thought. I'm on my way to the city I've been waiting for forever, with the boy I've been waiting for forever.

Blaine turned and watched Kurt as he glanced out the window. Kurt looked even more beautiful than ever before with the excited smile on his face. It lit up his face, and his eyes were bluer and brighter than ever before.

"You know the flights long enough that you can take a nap if you want." The younger boy told his boyfriend.

Kurt turned away from the window and grinned down at Blaine. "Is that just you saying you want me to put my head on your shoulder Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine let out a booming laugh, drawing the attention of surrounding passengers. Some looking on with acceptance, others with disgust. We'll be out of here soon enough, Blaine said to himself before answering Kurt.

"Well actually, now that you say it, I kind of want to put my head on your shoulder, you always were more comfortable." Blaine teased with a wink.

Kurt's smile returned and he put his head on Blaine's shoulder quickly. "Well then, you're too late because I beat you to it!"

"Awe no fair! Fine then, I will just have to put my head on yours, which means I would just ruin your hair for you!"

Kurt's head shot up and he threw Blaine a glare. "You wouldn't dare." Kurt threatened.

Blaine just laughed and put his earphones in, then resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, he looked up at the taller boy through his eyelashes.

"You know what that look does to me Blaine."

"Yes I do, which is why I am doing it! Now, I want to sleep and dream about all our wonderful times we will have in New York together!"

"Go to sleep, love."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, who was out within minutes with a look filled with love. They were finally going to be living a life where they won't have to shy away from their affections. It would take some getting used to, but it will strengthen our relationship, Kurt hoped.

His thoughts drifted to fantasies of what they can do with the newfound freedom. He pictured them walking through Central Park hand in hand admiring everything around them. After they were done their walk, they would find their local coffee shop they would have adopted in place of The Lima Bean. Coffee in hand, they would travel down to Times Square and browse the shops around the area and end up at their favourite restaurant or take-out place.

Another night filled his mind, the two boys getting dressed up and going out to Sardi's for dinner, then proceeding to see Wicked on Broadway for their anniversary. All these sudden dreams filled Kurt's mind as he fell asleep himself, gently resting his head atop the other boys curly locks.

Both boys woke up to the plane landing in John F. Kennedy Airport mid-afternoon. They grabbed their carry-on bags and walked off the plane to collect their suitcases. Their anticipation grew as they strolled through the large airport trying to get to baggage claim.

"What if my suitcase was damaged? It was a Louis Vuitton!"

"Darling, calm down, your suitcase is fine, as is mine."

"But how can you be sure? You know that airport staff aren't always careful in what they're doing! I heard a story from Rachel that her suitcase was ruined completely after going on a trip!"

"Kurt, this is Rachel you're talking about, it probably only got a scratch and she freaked out."

"I guess you're right." The older boy sighed.

They reached baggage claim and recovered their luggage in perfect condition.

As they walked outside, a cab was hailed for them and Blaine told the driver Cooper's address. Kurt was moving into his dorm room 3 days from now, so until then he was staying with Blaine and Cooper.

Cooper's apartment was on the corner of Park Ave. and 90th St. It was a gift to Cooper when he moved to New York to pursue Law.

The boys arrived at Cooper's apartment and were met by an enthusiastic brother at the front door.

"Blainey! Kurtsie!" Coop yelled, attracting the attention of a few passerby's.

"Do you think they heard you in Central Park, Coop?" Kurt joked.

The two brothers laughed and gave each other a long awaited hug. When The boys let go, Cooper pulled Kurt in for a hug as well.

"So loverboys, how was your flight?" The eldest Anderson asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Not too bad, but of course I was asleep for most of it."

"Good, so now let's get you guys upstairs and settled in."

Kurt and Blaine followed Coop towards the elevator and up to the 18th floor. When they walked into the apartment both boys were blown away by how large it was. I could fit my house in here, Kurt thought.

"Here it is, home sweet home. Now the kitchen is over that way, the living room straight ahead, and the bedrooms and bathroom off that hallway there. Blaine your room is the third door on the left, and I'm right across the hallway, next to the bathroom. I can trust you guys in a room together for 2 nights, can't I?" Cooper teased.

Kurt shook his head and chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that if we can sleep in the same room when we're at my house, that we can here Coop."

"Right, right, well just remember that the rooms aren't sound proofed and I have Burt's phone number." Warned the older boy.

"No need to get Burt involved! I'm still not totally convinced that he doesn't have a shotgun just waiting for me in his closet."

"Oh no honey, the shotgun is under his bed!" Kurt told his boyfriend.

Cooper laughed while Blaine shivered and brought Kurt closer to him.

Kurt looked around the apartment and took in his surroundings. There was a small kitchen table in the middle of the room that could fit 4. The kitchen itself was quite big and Kurt immediately fell in love with it. The living room was very spacious and held a giant entertainment system that he was sure Blaine would just adore. There were 2 big couches that could fit an entire football team in the middle of the room. All around the apartment was decorated in a way that Kurt could live with.

"Who did your decorating Coop? Obviously it couldn't be you." Kurt poked fun at his love's brother.

"I'm offended Kurt! As if I couldn't do this myself! Actually, my first girlfriend in the city helped out..."

The younger boys laughed at Coop's bashfulness.

"Come on you two, I'll show you your room."

Kurt and Blaine followed Coop down the hallway to the third door on the left. Blaine went ahead and opened the door to walk in. The bed, dresser, and bookshelf were all set up and ready to go and the boxes of Blaine's belongings were scattered about the floor.

"Nice to see that you did some sorting." Blaine said to his brother.

Coop sighed. "You know, I really do have a life little brother. I just never had the time to. Now I'll leave you two alone so you can start unpacking and getting comfortable."

Blaine smiled at his brothers retreating figure. He turned to his boyfriend and his smile only got larger.

"Ready to start unpacking, love?" Kurt asked.

"Couldn't we just take a short nap before we get started? Please?" Blaine flashed the taller boy his puppy eyes.

"Oh all right, but only for an hour!"

Blaine and Kurt laid down on top of the blankets and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
